The Anubis Chronicles
by Storm Rider of Anubis
Summary: It's a new term for Eddie, Fabian and the gang. But this year, with a mysterious new House Master, the return of old faces, and friend turning on friend, the Anubis residents are in for a ride. Oh, did I forget to mention that a darkness more evil and powerful than ever before has been awakened? Pairing: Mabian, Walfie, Namber, Joytricia. Hope you enjoy. Review.
1. Old faces and new dangers

**So, in the Touchstone of Ra, they didn't graduate. So this is a new school year.**

* * *

Fabian, Eddie, KT, Patricia, and Alfie walked into Anubis House. They were followed by Jerome, Joy, Mara, and Willow.

"Welcome back loves", said Trudy, walking out of the kitchen into the Entrance Hall. "I have cookies waiting for you. Fresh out of the oven".

Alfie had run to the kitchen at the word Cookies. Now the rest of the house followed him.

Once they were all fed, Jerome and Joy went up to his room. Mara went to the library with Willow, and Sibuna went up to Eddie and Fabian's room.

"Sibuna"? Questioned Eddie, placing his right hand over his right eye.

"Sibuna", answered his fellow club members, following his movement.

* * *

After Trudy's very good welcome back dinner, they all went up to their rooms and went to sleep.

In his dream, Eddie was wearing a black robe. He was walking into the cellar. There were two people waiting for him. Two very familiar people.

"Harriet. Frobisher. What are you doing you here"? asked Eddie.

"We have come to warn you. A new darkness is rising. Only you can stop it", said Harriet.

"Well, not only you. You and my daughter's successor", corrected Frobisher.

"Nina? But she's in America", replied Eddie, now very confused.

"You may be right Eddie, but the house isn't the only one you can talk to", said Harriet.

Before Eddie could comment, Frobisher and Harriet faded away and he woke up in his room.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think. This is my first HOA story in a while. Review?**


	2. New faces and old voices

"You may be right Eddie, but the house isn't the only one you can talk to", said Harriet.

Before Eddie could comment, Frobisher and Harriet faded away and he woke up in his room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Eddie pulled KT, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie to the side

"I had a dream last night. An Osirian dream", he said.

"Was the house talking to you again"? Asked Patricia.

"No. Harriet and Frobisher told me that a new darkness is rising", answered Eddie.

"What were Harriet and my great-grandpa doing in your dream"? Asked KT.

"That doesn't matter. They said we need Nina. They also said that the house isn't the only one I can talk to", added Eddie.

"You think you can communicate with Nina through mind messages"? Asked Fabian.

"Well, i'll try today and we'll see later. Sibuna"? He asked, performing the movement of the club.

"Sibuna", said the rest of the club, copying his movement.

* * *

When school let out, the gang gathered in Fabian and Eddie's room.

"I tried it out during school, and all I got was literally static. Like it was a bad reception or something", said Eddie.

"Maybe you need to wear the locket. It is a connected to the house", suggested Alfie.

"Good thinking Alfie", said Eddie, pulling the locket from his bag and putting it on.

"Nina, can you hear me"? He asked out loud as well as in his head.

Just then, the locket started glowing. Then a voice came out. A very, very familiar voice.

"Eddie, I can hear you", said Nina.

"We need you to come back to Anubis. I had this dream where-", Eddie was cut off by Nina saying, "I had a dream also. There were two people, I was wearing a black robe, and I was in the cellar."

"Our dreams are identical. Where are you now"? Asked Eddie.

"I'm on a train back to England. Frobisher told me to go back. He gave me the whole story of last term. You guys had some great adventures", replied Nina.

Suddenly, there was a noise from outside. "Nina, I gotta go", he said, taking off the locket.

The Sibuna gang rushed to the Entrance Hall to see a unfamiliar man standing next to Trudy and Mr. Sweet.

"This is Frederick Jordan. He's your new House Master", said Mr. Sweet, before walking out.

"You shall address me as Sir, Master, or Mr. Jordan. You shall _not _address me as Dude, Frederick, Bro, or any other slang name you call each other. Under Mr. Rodenmaar's care, this house was wrongly treated. Under my care, however, this house will serve it's full purpose", said Mr. Jordan.

"Now off to your rooms", said Trudy. Everyone rushed their rooms, Sibuna going back to Eddie's room.

"You think Jordan might be connected with this rising darkness"? Asked Fabian.

"Maybe, let's do some snopping tonight", said Eddie.

"Sibuna", they all said in unison.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about Mr. Jordan? Don't forget to review.**


	3. New book and old warning

"Maybe, let's do some snopping tonight", said Eddie.

"Sibuna", they all said in unison.

* * *

That night, Sibuna gathered in the Entrance Hall of Anubis House. Eddie had the locket on him in case he needed to contact Nina. He also had a hunch that he might be able to contact Frobisher With it.

"So, first I think we should check the Gatehouse. He might be in Ammut's service", said the Osirian.

"Good idea Eddie. You have the locket"? Asked KT.

Eddie answered by taking out the locket and showing it to her.

"We should get going. We don't want Jordan or Trudy to find us out", said Fabian.

* * *

When they got to the Gatehouse, the went straight to the Tank room. Denby had kept Frobisher here last term, and Frobisher had tried to awaken Ammut here. They found it as they had left it. The pieces of the Staff of Osiris still lay scattered across the room.

"Do some snooping, see if you can find anything odd", Eddie ordered the Sibuna gang. They looked around, but found nothing.

When they got back to Anubis, Fabian suggested that they check the office that once belonged to Victor for so long. They agreed, and when they got there, found a book sitting on the desk.

"That is not one of Victor's books", said Patricia, picking it up and opening it. Inside lay a note that said,_ "For Mr. F. Jordan, this should be kept away from the Anubis students at all costs. It is imperative that they do not figure out how powerful the three objects put together will be. But the staff is the one you must attend to. Find the pieces and restore it. Yours, L. F. S."  
_

"L. F. S. who do you think that is"? Asked Alfie.

" I don't know. But whoever they are, we need to stop them before they put the staff back together", said Fabian.

Suddenly, the locket started glowing. "Eddie", said Nina's voice.

"what is it Nina"? Asked Eddie, putting the locket on.

"You found a book, didn't you"? She asked.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know"? Answered Eddie.

"I had a vision. Get out of there now. Jordan is coming", said Nina.

Eddie grabbed the book and ran out of the room, followed by the rest of Sibuna.


End file.
